kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Not Quite a Day Job
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ +21 +46|previous = Into The Norm|following= Customer Satisfaction|characters = |location = The Van Norman Salon|task = Complete style video with Emily}} You and Emily Sun walks into The Van Norman Salon. Emily tells you that Gretta wants you to re-stock or whatever but Emily has another plan. She wants to make a style video to post online... The more stars you collect, the better your star-rating. After the video is finnished, Emily wants to tag you in the post, so she asks your username. This is the point where you choose a username for you feed. You cannot change the username later in the game. Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 10 minutes needed: 8 5-''' '''rating reward: +10 +75 +1 Dialogue Before filming= |Dialogue #1 = So... this is it. Gretta wanted you to start by re-stocking or whatever, but... I was actually going to make a style video to post online. Would you help me? |Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' Let's do it. '''2 Better than sweeping... |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' Yay! I'll set up my phone's camera and we'll get started. We've only got a few minutes, so let's do as much as we can in that time. Ready? '''2 I'll set up my phone's camera and we'll get started. We've only got a few minutes, so let's do as much as we can in that time. Ready? |Your Dialogue #2 = Ready! }} |-| During filming= |Dialogue #1 = Find and tap the pointers and try to get as many stars as you can before time runs out. |Your Dialogue #1 = Okay. }} |-| After filming= |Dialogue #1 = Thanks for the help; I think that's the best one I've done! I'm going to post this right now. I'll tag you, too, that way maybe you'll gain some followers. What's your username? |Your Dialogue #1 = Um... it's...}} |Dialogue #1 = @(Y/F/N)? Cool. Added you. You can check your feed to see what your friends are posting about; you know, like any social media feed. Take a look at my post... |Your Dialogue #1 = Okay...}} |-| Emily's tweet= |character name = Emily Sun |character feed name = @SunnySideEmily |tweet = Check out my latest glam vid! |hashtag = #SunnyTips}} |-| After Emily's tweet= |Dialogue #1 = You can totally get thousands of followers just by posting cool stuff. Hold on a sec - someone's messaging me. |Your Dialogue #1 = What's up? |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = I promised my friend Perry that I'd pick up some concert tickets for him. The concert's tonight and I forgot! I just have to pick them up down by the pier. |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' Like... right now? '''2 You should go get them. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' My friend's only going to be there for a bit, and the concert is today. '''2 You're right! Can you do me a favor and watch the store for, like, ten minutes - max? It's been dead all day, so I doubt anyone will drop by. I'll be right back. Thanks! |Your Dialogue #3 = 1a Okay. See you soon! 1b & 2b Okay... but you owe me one! 1c & 2c Wait! What if someone comes in? 2a I guess I can... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1c & 2c Just ask them to wait. I'll be right back. |Your Dialogue #4 = Okay... }} Category:Goals